User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/What War are we fighting in?
I have heard about others being hacked, I’ve now seen my own people and friends hacked. Now it was nearly the end of the old man due to hacking! There is something I hate more than anything on any Computer Game! People who need to cheat to win a Role Play War. I know you all may be pondering on what I myself is saying, the one who Role Plays. But before Role play was popular but it soon crumbled into just people who just “play the game” Well this old man is going to tell you a little story. This Game is a “Massively multiplayer online role-playing game” or (MMORPG). But there are many out there who shall not be named who dare go beyond the limits that we all look down upon. Those who need to hack a game to win in role-play are just daft. I do not cause trouble, I have only gotten banned once, for saying a certain word “as” but with another “s” by accident. I’ve seen a lot of people not watch their words and have gotten punished for it. Now the only way to meet the needs of Victory they demand something that we all hold dear on this game! Our account information. I am not going to say it was Pearson Wright but I do have my suspects. Along with my reasoning why someone would hack someone. In this particular case! It is my own Account. The soul of England on this Game (The GM of the main English Guild) you are all gasping and saying “The old man was hacked!” or something in that case. Upon trying to log into my account it wouldn’t work. “Bad Account ID or Password” I then automatically try to send my password to my E-mail which is an old program and changing its password or E-mail it will come to a bunch of spamming Microsoft Errors. Which for once in my life THANK YOU MR. BILL GATES FOR YOUR SPAM! I was able to get a different Password (Not my own which I set some other mostly from the hacker) and I logged on with caution. The password which is not in working order because I changed it was guess “VIVALASPAIN” Upon inspection I have found that my old man was dressed in such Spanish fruit seedling noob way. AND 4 of my weapons were missing. The items were famed daggers including one prized Silver freeze and you know they are not easy to find (Well Silver freeze in Foulberto but eh). Not to mention my Swords purposely in the shape of a Holy Cross. I was furious beyond recognition! I come back from practicing 4 hours of Violin to come online to see this rubbish! NO! I have no worries as of this moment Thursday, April 26, 1745 at 6:20 PM. I have contacted Disney by which they have returned my weapons (Thank Mickey Mouse!) And I am happy currently somewhat. I got my weapons and Account info back. And everything is back to normal and working order as it should be. But I then asked the Representative from POTCO and asked him. Who was the Second last person to go on my account? (Remember I went on immediately to inspect what was going on with my account!) I told him that I went on Once before. And he told me it was the same IP Address as me. I asked him about a 24 hour record of who went on. There was a IP Address that went on my account at 4am last morning with a IP Address matching accounts belonging to guess who “Pears” Now here is the funny part. Last night I went on this fine Wiki and onto the Chat. Automatically Hermit PM me that my IP matched those of “King Juan Carlos I of Spain” and “William Yellowbones” and I wondered why! So now this got me mad. I recently met Juan Carlos on the game when he yelled at me when Pears was around. I now learn that I can no longer make friends with the treacherous and quite corrupt Spanish. I see that they are both either Pears or INFANTILE fruit! I call for a Vote and for both “'King Juan Carlos I of Spain” and “William Yellowbones” be infinitely banned!' From the Desk of, Category:Blog posts